This invention relates to traverse rods for curtains. More specifically, the invention is directed to traverse rods having curtain hangers slidable on rollers for reducing friction and binding of curtains when they are opened and closed.
Curtains are conventionally provided with hooks for suspension from tabs or rings slidably mounted on a curtain rod. In prior art curtain rods, friction between the tabs or rings on the one hand and the rod on the other hand interferes with smooth opening and closing of the curtains.
The use of rollers on a curtain rod is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 632,343 to Ebner for a Curtain Fixture discloses a rod having shoulders on which rollers mounted on the ends of a half-ring ride. A loop beneath the center of each half-ring can receive a curtain hook. U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,402 to Hees for a Curtain Pole teaches the construction of a C-shaped curtain rod having loops or hooks suspended from rollers which ride within the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,799 to Rosenbaum for a Traverse Rod discloses a C-shaped curtain rod having loops or hooks suspended from rollers which ride on the in-turned edges of the rod.
However, prior are curtain rods which have hangers suspended on rollers are subject to snagging, especially when used with a telescoping rod wherein rollers must traverse a step at the interface of the telescoped rod sections.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems of prior art traverse rods for curtains by enabling curtains to be opened and closed without binding. The invention provides for rings having one, two, three, four or possibly even more rollers which ride within longitudinal channels inside of and/or outside of a telescoping curtain rod, or which engage the inward turned longitudinal edges of a telescoping curtain rod. Embodiments of the invention provide for transition from one curtain rod section to another without a change in elevation of the roller-hanger assemblies for smooth, binding-resistant transport.